Arguments can have such sweet rewards
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: This is my first time publishing on this sight so bear with me. New Summary! After the events in the first chapter Draco and Harry have been planning to start a family after they graduate. Children from different elements start appearing and are found by the couple. Where are these kids from and why are they appearing at hogwarts? What is the legend being mentioned? R/R
1. Chapter 1

Paste

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa I hate doing this and now that I decided to put up fanfics (finally) I have to do the worst part ever… disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER: I Kyuubi's daughter do not own Harry Potter or the characters believe me when I say things would be different if I did.**

**Enjoy~**

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" called out Draco making Potter freeze.

This was his favorite pass time, arguing with Potter because it seemed to be the only way Potter could notice him. And finding Potter walking down the corridor after curfew was just plain coincidence.

"Sod off Malfoy I'm not in the mood." Growled Potter turning around to face him, the anger could be seen in Potter's glistening emerald eyes, but Draco wasn't going to back down.

"Well that's too bad Potter you should have thought about that before you decided to leave your dormitory after curfew." Smirked Draco.

Potter began to curse under his breath as Draco sauntered towards the taller boy. Clearly Potter must have had some argument with Weasel or Mudblood judging by his attitude.

"Let's see, that would be ten points from Gryffindor for being out of hours and another ten for foul language." Draco listed; deep inside he could feel the pain inside for treating Harry this way but he knew there was no chance the raven haired teen could love him. They have been fighting since first year nonstop and hating each other.

"Still a prat as always Malfoy," muttered Harry.

Draco stopped right in front of Harry and heated glares were exchanged. Draco felt the pain intensify at Harry's harsh word. "Still not respecting your superiors Potter?" he spat pushing down the pain, "I'm surprised Mudblood and Weasel Bee aren't following you like they usually do-" Before Draco could continue his taunts Harry lunged forward and slammed Draco onto the corridor wall. Draco's arms were pinned above his head pinned down by the wrist and Harr-Potter was leaning in so close their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Say that again Malfoy, I dare you." Potter whispered harshly.

"Or what Potter you going to hex me? I wouldn't put it past you to do that." Draco retorted. His heart felt like it would leap out of his chest at any moment. Po- no Harry was so close, their bodies were so close, he could feel Harry's breath against his face, and if Draco wasn't a Malfoy he would have given into his desires right then and there. But it was best to play with this just a little longer.

"You know very well what I would do," growled Harry.

" I doubt that Potter," Draco responded keeping his mightier- than-thou act going.

Before Draco could comprehend what was happening Harry was snogging the living daylights out of him. A blush slowly made its way onto his face, this only happened in his dreams and fantasies, there was no way this could possibly be reality. As they say, enjoy it while can. Draco immediately began to respond to Harry's advancing refusing to allow Harry to dominate him, yet. Harry loosened his grip on Draco's wrists and held the blonde by his waist and Draco's arms immediately clung to Harry to make sure this wasn't a dream and that this was really happening.

It was a blissful heaven, neither boy wanted to let it end, but oxygen is one of those pesky things that get in the way. Harry broke the kiss and began to slowly trail kisses across Draco's jaw as the other panted.

"I-I thought you didn't…" Draco murmured trying to regain his bearings and failing miserably.

Harry paused and moved his head to look at Draco with a slight smile, "I thought you didn't either but it appears we were both wrong."

"It appears so," Draco smiled kissing Harry's nose then pushed him back a little giving a serious look. "Before you even consider doing what I know I would love to do there are some rules to go over."

Harry gave a confused look but nodded in understanding.

"You will treat me as a proper boyfriend and not just treat me like a one night stand or this is a onetime deal cause Im not letting go so easily and you shall treat me properly and that includes holding hands, cuddling whenever I feel like it, kissing at random moments, and complimenting me every day." Draco ordered with his arms crossed.

Harry chuckled a little and patted Draco's head with a kiss on the cheek, "Of course my little dragon, I wouldn't want to disappoint you now would I, especially later on." He whispered that last part causing Draco's blush to return.

"I'm not little you're just wearing shoes that make you taller." Grumbled Draco .

"Whatever you say," Harry replied with a gleam in his eye, "Now I must ask you," he leaned in as if to tell a secret, "my room or yours?"

"Mine obviously," Draco scoffed, "I AM a prefect after all that means I have my own room unlike you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" questioned Harry picking up Draco bridal style.

"Oi, do I look like a woman to you," yelped Draco wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"No, it's just that you look adorable when you blush."

"… shut up."

**End**

**Me: I just love this pairing so much! I hope you enjoyed it and please review I want to hear what you thought and any suggestions since this is my first fanfic published.**

**Harry: So you're just going to be called Kyuubi's daughter?**

**Me: Yup**

**Draco: At least leave an original name or a nick name to go by**

**Me: Fine sheesh I was planning on letting them guess that this is Kyoko-chan signing off desu!~**

**Hary: See you soon hopefully if she remembers to update another fanfic.**

**Me: Shush it you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Under the request I shall be continuing this fic and working on Cat got your tongue Ciel? So don't worry I have it under control… well sort of.**

**Harry: *grins happily* **

**Draco: *sitting in Harry's lap taking a nap***

**Me: aw *takes photo* **

**Disclaimer:…**

**Me: do I have to?**

**Harry: Yes**

**Disclaimer: no own of this except de plot.**

**Draco: *wakes up* Why are you late you didn't publish for two days.**

**Me: *innocent face* I had to do some volunteer work at Fresno State and I was tired getting home at 2 am. **

**Draco: yeah but you lazed around the next day fangirling about a dream you had!**

**Me: OI I was a freakin mermaid singing "For a Moment" from The Little Mermaid 2 and was actually a mermaid who wouldn't be happy about that?**

**Draco: just type the story**

**Me: *sobs and runs away* jerk you're a big jerk I'm not gonna talk to you anymore **

**Harry: DRACO SHE CONTROLS THE STORY!**

**Draco: …. Shit I forgot.**

**ENJOY~**

CHAPTER 2

A light breeze ruffled across the Hogwarts grounds. The day was cloudy but in a nice way and our two favorite boys was sitting near the lake under a nearby (non-lethal) tree talking quietly to each other. Since the hallway moment last month a lot has changed at Hogwarts, the reason Harry was storming down the hallway was because he overheard Ron and Ginny talking about sneaking him a love potion and the plans they had to steal all the Potter fortune. Draco, being the amazing guy he was (A/N: I'm still mad but I have to add in description like that for him) sent an anonymous letter to Mrs. Weasely telling her what her two youngest children were up to. There would be description on what happened to them when their mother got to them but it was too high of a rating that would scare even the bravest of men so let's just leave it at that.

So time passed and the students of Hogwarts have grown use to the new couple. A fan club was even formed that have devoted their time to getting the sexiest pictures of the two together, they even made chibi dolls that are sold for 12 gallions and the special editions sold at 30 gallions.

Back to the couple, so just as the two were about to doze off under the tree a loud splashing noise was heard and the two were soaked in water.

"AGH!" yelled Draco searching for the source of the splash.

Harry started laughing lightly at the look of the enraged blonde. Said blonde retorted by shoving Harry into the ground and sitting on his stomach and pinning Harry's arms down.

"Oh, trying to take dominance kitten?" smirked Harry throwing Draco off guard slightly allowing Harry to pounce so that he was on top and Draco was on bottom.

"You never let me top," pouted Draco.

"That's because you are so adorable." Murmured Harry nuzzling Draco's cheek, "what was that splash anyway?"

"I don't care so stop ruining the mood," Draco growled dragging Harry's face downward into a kiss.

Harry immediately returned the kiss and a snogging session began, until there was another splash.

"Damn it whoever keeps splashing better stop it right now can't you see were having a moment!" roared Draco moving to face whoever kept dousing them in water.

There was a break of silence at the sight before them, it was a young boy with long silver hair, pale skin, and no shirt. The young boy froze and began shaking in fear slightly as his eyes began to tear up.

"Draco you may be upset but he is just a child," murmured Harry getting up and walking towards the upset boy.

Draco was slightly put off at Harry's actions but the guilt approached him quickly. He was acting a little too rashly and it wasn't like the water would kill them.

The silver haired boy backed away slightly as Harry approached, "Hey don't worry everything will be fine, he didn't mean anything by that you just scared him was all." Harry said kindly with a smile.

The fear slowly left the boy and he moved his long bangs revealing startling emerald eyes. Harry kept the smile on his face and held out his hand. "I'm Harry and the guy behind me is my boyfriend Draco," he introduced.

The boy glanced at Harry's hand as if it was a foreign object then held out his own and placed it in Harry's hand.

"What's your name?" Harry asked

The boy shook his head and pointed at his throat.

"You can't speak?" Harry asked shocked.

The boy nodded looking down.

"Can you write out your name?"

The boy shook his head again.

"Do you not have a name?" this time Draco came over and asked a question.

The boy shook his head again and looked down sadly.

"Well we can't have that everyone deserves a name." Harry stated

"How about… Inaba?" Draco asked,

The boy nodded his head happily and leapt out of the water hugging both of the boys who were put into shock again.

The newly dubbed Inaba wasn't a normal kid. He was a young merman with a red fin that turned into legs when he left the water.

Harry got over his shock first and hugged the young merman, "how old are you?"

Inaba held up five fingers, "But he's so young." Draco murmered.

"Do you have a family nearby?" asked Harry.

Inaba shook his head sadly and held on to Harry's shirt sadly.

"Well since we can't have that looks like you will be living with us." Draco declared

Both Harry and Inaba stared at Draco in shock, "Are you sure what if Inaba doesn't want to?" Harry questioned but Inaba was jumping up and down hugging Harry and Draco close.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Draco laughed rubbing Inaba's head.

"We're going to need to get him some clothes." Harry murmured wrapping his cloak around the naked boy, "And we could request a separate room from the headmaster."

"See everything will be fine and we can start a family like we always wanted." Draco said happily picking up their new son.

"It appears so." Harry said happily standing up with Draco as the new family made their way into the castle.

_ MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN ITALY_

"Sir, the legendary tablet has been stolen!"

"Which one we have thousands?"

"The legend telling about the natural elements and battle of hell, sir."

"Seriously that one is three decades late from coming true where could it have gone?"

"What do we do sir?"

"Sit back and enjoy the show."

"But sir what about the missing tablet?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not like there was a hidden weapon of mass destruction was in it, what's the worst that can happen?"

**To be continued**


End file.
